


一条信息

by JayWEI



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWEI/pseuds/JayWEI
Summary: Charles Leclerc难以相信发生的一切。他看见他的名字以一种诡异的方式出现在了Max的手机屏幕上，而后者正毫无防备、烂醉如泥（Charles毫无愧疚感的使用这个词），倒在离自己两尺远的地方。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 7





	一条信息

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WelkinAkiania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/gifts).



> 献给WelkinAkiania，感谢她给我推文推混剪让我的3316双倍快乐。
> 
> 附原题（2020，北京）：  
> 二、当今时代，我们每天都会面对各种各样的信息。其中有一条信息，或引发了你的感悟，或影响了你的生活，或令人振奋，或使你愧疚，或让你学会辨别真伪……请以“一条信息”为题，联系现实生活，展开联想或想象，写一篇记叙文。要求：思想健康；内容充实，有细节描写；语言流畅，书写清晰。字数仍要求不少于700字。

Charles Leclerc难以相信发生的一切。

现在是下午两点，他刚从昨晚热情的派对余韵中醒来，睡在——或者说是挂在——宿舍中厅的沙发上，头痛欲裂，肩颈仿佛要发出咯吱声，嘴里像是死了动物。他撑着沙发扶手努力把自己的精神归拢到一块，然后转头发现那件他永远都不会忘记的花哨如同F1赛车手的夹克衫搭在长沙发背上。

一些“DRINK!DRINK!DRINK!”“OHHHHHHHH他喝完了”“加油CHAAAAAAARLES”“MAAX他领先你了MAAAAAAAAX”在他的脑海里缓慢地闪回。

Charles把自己撕裂成两个，其中一个继续站在原地和宿醉反应斗争，另一个飘向绝无其他生命体存在的无限虚空，把嘴张到最大发出可能是他出生以来最惨烈的哀嚎。

如果他依旧生活在他昨天生活的世界中，那这意味着他在前一天晚上参加了发小Pierre Gasly的派对，靠和Verstappen拼酒把气氛推向最高潮，然后和自己的“前”暗恋对象在一起睡了一晚上。

Charles当然不会担心自己衣冠不整会带来什么后果。毕竟他不羞于对自己承认两年来他对Verstappen懵懂而疯狂的迷恋，正如他不羞于当着Verstappen和整个课堂的面用流畅的法语告诉他他是一个社交技能为零、品格低下、一事无成、具有糟糕审美的混蛋。但事情就是这样，即使他知道如今他不会再有醉眼朦胧向Verstappen投怀送抱的危险，他依旧不愿意在Verstappen周围五公尺的地方出现。

这只是一种奇妙的感觉，Verstappen的周身环绕着不可见不可知的力场，Charles必须很小心才能不被卷入其中。

他艰难的跨过一地狼藉开始收拾自己的东西，随着他的移动Verstappen如他预想的那样出现在长沙发的另一头。首先出现的是桀骜不驯的一堆乱糟糟的棕黄色头发，然后是他靠在沙发扶手上的脑袋。那双富有攻击性的深蓝色的眼睛闭上后他更像个小孩子，团成一团，膝盖抱在胸前。Charles无意识地盯了他的睡颜几秒，然后转身去咖啡桌上摸自己的手机，熟练摁亮屏幕。一半的他本能地逃避看见屏幕上本该和自己共进午餐的Anthonie的信息轰炸，另一半的他高速思考如何向（Anthonie等了一整个钟头还找不到他时的最后稻草）Jules做出到达年龄之前再不饮酒的可信保证。

但有什么不对劲。首先屏幕亮起时闪光弹一般的鲜红色击中了Charles的双眼——他不得不把手机拿远了眨眨眼睛才发现那是一辆法拉利赛车，然后他迟钝地划了划屏幕上乱七八糟的诸如“快滚来训练”“你酒量太糟糕了弱鸡”“起床了吗记得吃早饭”“祝你挂科混蛋”之类的消息，最后发现自己的名字出现在末尾：

“ ** _他（HIM）？_** ”

“ ** _Leclerc？！_** ”

寄件人的名字是Lando Norris。

如果他依旧生活在他昨天生活的世界中，那么他只认识一个和Verstappen关系好到共用储物柜的Lando Norris，而那个Lando Norris只认识一个和Verstappen关系差到成为法语选修课一景的Charles Leclerc。

Charles意识到他在看Verstappen的手机。

他像抓住了剧毒箭蛙一样猛一甩手，手机砸在地板上的一堆披萨纸盒和饮料包装中——万幸什么声音都没有发出。

“好的，首先需要澄清的是，我 **并不是故意的** ；”Charles默念了一声，“其次，我的哥哥Lorenzo Leclerc和弟弟Arthur Leclerc完全有可能出现在Verstappen和Norris的聊天记录中；最后，以上的所有都是Verstappen无聊私生活中的可悲点缀，与我毫无关联。”

他一边徒劳地做条理清晰的分析，一边把Verstappen的手机捡起来用餐巾纸擦掉沾在上面的蛋黄酱。

但是，“ ** _他？_** ”

好奇心是推动人类进步的重要动力，因此Charles对他前暗恋对象的私生活的好奇心纯属人性本能。他再次摁亮屏幕——充分意识到这一次没有任何理由能够正当化他的这一举动——把锁屏信息划到末端。Lando Norris的名字无比清晰的出现在红色背景上，Charles需要修正一下那个“ ** _他_** ”后面实际有两个问号，而“ ** _Leclerc_** ”后面有一个问号和三个感叹号。他继续上划，Verstappen的备注乱七八糟——事实上一些语气欠揍的消息发件人是一堆看不出含义的字母组合，Charles猜想那是和他相熟的兄弟会狐朋狗友。关心作息时间的信息发件人显然是他的母亲，Lando Norris的信息止步于五点半的两条，即Charles眼中充满歧义和丰富感情符号的两条。

**_他？？_**

Charles知道这种破解谜题的首要方法是诉诸常识。他一边拿起正确的手机回复Anthonie的一千条简讯，一边努力回想Lando Norris的脸。尽管Lando天天和Verstappen混在拳击社团并和Charles上同一节法语选修课，Charles对Lando的印象比对Verstappen好多了。他是一个和蔼的男孩，比他们低一级，说话带着俏皮的英国口音，笑声像未过变声期的小男孩，谁也不会想到他能凶狠地在拳击场上干翻一连串比他高两个年级的对手。

有什么能让Lando在和Verstappen私下聊天时使用奇怪代词？

Charles在和Anthonie的对话框中输入最后一句话“晚上见”，“暗恋对象”和“猎杀目标”同时出现在他的脑海中。

Charles几乎能够感受到Lando带着强烈抽气声的狂笑穿透手机屏幕——暗恋对象，Leclerc？

一切都说不通。你不会和自己的暗恋对象一边对骂脏话一边像公牛一样灌酒，不会在和自己的暗恋对象组成自由练习搭档时高傲地闭嘴毁掉他两节课的平时成绩，也不会把自己的暗恋对象叫做“从小缺爱故以玩弄情感为乐的可怜虫”。

Charles用力揉自己的眉心，羞耻的记忆重现。

那时的Charles和父母刚搬来这个学区，他是一个头发卷卷、冲动外裹了一层薄薄羞怯的高中新生，而Verstappen已经是高中部拳击社团的闪亮新秀，每一场比赛都占据校报大量版面。Charles很难不让自己对一个虹膜蓝如地中海、穿着只有在他身上才显不出愚蠢和炫耀的花哨夹克的年级名人有好感，尽管几年前他还在餐桌上把这类拥趸成群的学校明星当作笑料。他意识到Verstappen并不像一只双眼发红热衷暴力的斗牛，实际上他的胜负欲流于表面，Charles没花多少力气就发现他在食堂有番茄汤的日子几乎和比赛日一样高兴，而即使在比赛中他依旧偏向狡猾的策略，只有在诡计失误时才会展现出可以被称为鲁莽的勇气。

当Charles发现自己把“Max相比鲁莽好斗更偏向于勇敢狡猾”和从校报里搜集来的支撑上述论点的十条论据写进日记时，他意识到自己可能对Max Verstappen一见钟情。

但他并没有做出任何举动。尽管他的家人和Jules对他的性取向表达了Charles难以言谢的全力支持，他清楚的知道普通高中并不是一个你可以大喊着自己是gay招摇过市的地方。与此同时他也需要忙于新学制下七零八碎的选修课，所幸他的母亲是法国人，这大大减免了语言选修课上的困难。对于Charles而言学校开设的法语课就像过家家一样简单，他本可以怀抱希望用这门课提振自己第五个学期的GPA，直到他发现自己被分配的自由练习搭档是Verstappen。

Charles完全意料不到Verstappen竟然在他半威逼半央求的攻势下保持了整整两节课一言不发。

Charles觉得自己一眼看上去绝对属于家教良好的乖小孩，Verstappen大可不必因为自己糟糕的法语害怕他的嘲笑——事实上，他发现Verstappen在点名发言环节笨拙地描述自己的赛车爱好时十分可爱（他发誓他并没有任何心花怒放的外显表现）。但即使他再迷恋Verstappen，Charles也不得不需要面对自己作为三十个牙牙学语的初学者中唯一一个法语母语者却两节课平时成绩垫底的糟心事实。他不觉得Verstappen没有和他对话的胆子，但并不知道是否有其他理由可以解释他的一反常态。

Charles决定在第三节法语课之前找他谈谈。

语言选修课被排在下午三时半，Charles收拾好自己的AP数学作业后跑去体育课更衣室找Verstappen——他知道这个时候Verstappen刚上完拳击课。Charles正在门口犹豫敲门是否显得过于主动或不够礼貌，就听见Verstappen熟悉的声音费劲地穿透隔音效果差强人意的板材：

“所以我真希望你是我的搭档。”

Charles差点把手里的书全部扔在地上。然后他意识到这句话不是对他说的，更衣室里还有人，Charles回忆起第一天和Verstappen同时出现在课堂上的那个小个子英国男孩——Lando Norris？

“啊，你又在humble brag了。”这明显是Norris的声音，“难道他还不够 **火辣** 吗？”

“操你，”Verstappen的脏话，Charles无可救药地发现他居然觉得这句话该死的性感，“管好你的嘴，或者我们今天下午再打一场。”

Charles意识到他们在说社团活动。然后是衣柜的开关声，他注意听Verstappen有没有继续说什么，但除了Norris极富特征的高频率笑声之外他分辨不出别的。

“所以，”Norris的声音突然高了起来，Charles以为他走近了门边，条件反射地向后退了几步，然后才意识到他只是在大声问Verstappen：“ ** _他_** 到底怎么样？那个法国男孩Leclerc？”

Charles注意到他搞错了自己的国籍，但Verstappen并没有给他更多思考时间。Charles听见门明显地被撞了一下，可能是Verstappen走近了门边。但他依然冒着被发现的风险壮胆向前踏了一步，听见Verstappen口齿清晰地说：

“他差不多是个身材惹火、男女通吃、从小缺爱故以玩弄情感为乐的法国可怜虫。”

Charles感觉四周被抽成了真空。他停顿了大概六秒，直到听见转门把手的声音才离开，并不在乎Verstappen是否有看见。然后在第三节法语课上，他在自由练习末尾强硬地拉着Verstappen站上讲台，在全班人面前微笑着用流利的法语对Verstappen说：

“你是一个社交技能为零、品格低下、一事无成、具有糟糕审美的混蛋。”

他不准备用英文翻译，即便他的同学们大概只能听懂“混蛋”两字。但这也够了。品学兼优的乖孩子Charles Leclerc，风趣幽默玩得开但从不违反校规的Charles Leclerc，靠一张漂亮得近乎荒谬的脸吸引了年级一半女生的Charles Leclerc，在法语选修课的自由练习时间，当着教师和全部同学的面，叫那个飞扬跋扈的拳击俱乐部明星Verstappen“混蛋”。

而后者就这样愣在讲台上像一块真正的石头。

在所有人的目送下，Charles高傲地踏着下课铃离去。他希望老师能够在下节课给他换个搭档，因为他确信自己有勇气把今天做的事情重复十三周直到学期末尾。

但Charles确实找不到比这个更可信的解释。或许只是他处于常人均值（也许均值以上一点点）的智力告诉他Verstappen是一个追击了他六年只为取得他体内从出生就植入的数据芯片的跨国特工而Lando Norris是他的潜伏副手这种猜想大概率不会成真。同时Verstappen也并不需要遮遮掩掩地在和好友的私人聊天中表达他对Charles的厌恶——以他写在日记里的议论文起誓，他并不觉得自己足以成为让Verstappen避讳的心理阴影。

或许“暗恋对象”在他脑中盘桓不去只是他对Verstappen旧情未了。

虚空Charles和现实Charles同时狠狠地骂了一句“操”然后捂住嘴惊恐地回头看向沙发，Verstappen依然毫无知觉、烂醉如泥地睡在离他两尺远的地方。

Charles悲哀的意识到他到底有多排斥这个想法，同时他的目光还钉在鲜红色的屏幕上直到休眠时间过去，法拉利赛车完全熄灭在视线之中。

最后他终于把自己的手机、外套、耳机、手表、水杯全部塞进包里，他绝不接受这个荒谬的事实。首先他不可能是Max的暗恋对象，其次他并没有对Max旧情未了。但Charles有开始认真考虑下次法语课是否应当稍稍对Max友好一些。这也许是他一周以来第一次认真地思考在那短短一天中发生的事情。他想也许这其中存在什么误会。即使Max为Charles抢走了他的大量女性粉丝（Charles可以骄傲地说自己确实做到了）而生气，Charles至少应该怀疑他是否真的会用这种方式抒发自己的愤懑。

他回头，又盯着像小孩子一样熟睡的Max看了几秒，想象那双深蓝色的眼睛张开和闭合竟然能让这张脸展现出截然不同的气质，然后弯起一个无意识的微笑，直到他脸上的肌肉都开始发僵。

这只是一种奇妙的感觉，Max的周身环绕着不可见不可知的力场，Charles必须很小心才能不被卷入其中。

“See you later, Max.”

Max Verstappen难以相信发生的一切。

Charles Leclerc，那个火辣得不可思议的新学生（十一年级已经不能叫做新了，Norris指出），他两年的暗恋对象，居然和他报了同一个法语选修班。

大概不会有人知道（也不会有人相信），十一年级的拳击明星、啦啦队女孩口中当之无愧的学校红人Max Verstappen实际是个喜欢抱着番茄汤看情景喜剧、偷偷摸摸参加缝纫小组只为DIY赛车手夹克、得知暗恋对象和自己同班会抱着枕头在床上打滚的小屁孩。

Max没有花多少时间就意识到了他喜欢Charles Leclerc。注意到Charles并不难，他是学校里最漂亮的人，没有人能够抵挡他略略下垂的眼角和深绿色的明亮双眼。当他对着眼前谈天的朋友弯起嘴角时，隔着人群的Max从实际意义上倒抽了一口气靠在储物柜上。

THAT IS FUCKING HOT.

Max不愿意承认自己对Charles的喜爱完全出自于外貌。那过于肤浅。他并不是没有见过漂亮的男孩和女孩（虽然他得承认他们没有一个比Charles更好看），他甚至还和其中几个出去约过会。但Charles只是……很特别。

这只是一种奇妙的感觉，Charles的周身环绕着不可见不可知的力场，Max从认识他的第一天起就希望被纳入其中。

从九年级起Max就希望能和Charles有所进展。他敢担保他是这所新学校里第一个知道Charles名字正确发音的人（尽管Charles对所有问他这个问题的人说他对两种发音没有特殊偏好），同时他也差不多是体育社团中第一个和Charles打招呼的人（因为Charles早就和同班同学一片熟络，同时他的招呼只是在走廊上的“Hi”），此外他毫不羞于表达自己对Charles的爱意（在拳击比赛后用眼光热切地搜寻全场，但Charles从未出现过，他的表演只是让校报记者拍出了不少好宣传照）。所以，当学制改革引入第二语种的消息引起十一年级学生的阵阵咒骂时，Max只双手合十感谢（他此前从未相信过的）上帝和任何其他可能存在的神灵让他能够与Charles更进一步。

好的，Max不蠢，他知道这很荒谬，那就是具有如此高人气的他在两年内竟然和自己的暗恋对象关系保持原地踏步。他确实有很多机会，而这些机会确实被不可抗力冲散，但归根结底，是他找不到一个正确的方式接近Charles。他显然不可能为了Charles跑去AP数学课毁掉自己的GPA，也不可能邀请Charles参加拳击社团——看在上帝的份上，Charles的身材无可挑剔，但他做过的最“运动型”的事情就是在校园定向越野中充当志愿者了。

Max悲观地预计十一年级的法语选修会是他高中的唯一一次天赐良机。

“所以，这就是你把我丢给一群素不相识的十一年级学生的原因？”

Lando Norris把毛巾摔在他身上，Max无可辩驳。通常他会极富攻击性地把毛巾摔回去，但在这个情境下他不觉得这是一种好的补偿Lando的方法。

“你在告诉我，那个像斗牛一样无所畏惧的Verstappen，拉着拳击社团的十年级生跑去上法语课，然后把他丢给老师，自己连续两节课对着暗恋对象一言不发？”

“你完全不明白！”Max痛苦地咕哝一声，他觉得光是点名发言时Leclerc面无表情的侧脸就能要了他的命。Lando的脸上写满了“你就是没有胆子（You have no balls）”四个词，Max愤恨地想他又不需要面对Charles那双美丽的绿色眼睛和令人畏惧的流利法语。

“我确实完全不明白说句话为什么会如此困难。”Lando关上柜门，“他不是食人魔，也不会嘲笑你垃圾的法语发音，事实上他甚至还指导了我几个语法问题。Leclerc可能是我见过的最友善的人之一，如果你不敢和他说话，那只能说明你没有胆子。”

Max想象着Leclerc坐在他的右手边，在老师下达自由练习的指令后合上书，将脸转向他，然后抿着嘴露出他的标志性微笑。他的唇线柔和地弯起，双眼像平静无波的孔雀石，显示这不过是一个再正常、再平凡不过的礼貌示意，但Max依旧能注意到他双颊浮现浅浅的酒窝——

Max猛地合上柜门，声音之大让Lando的双肩不受控制地抖了一下。“所以我真希望你是我的搭档。”

“不你当然不。”Lando捏着嗓子模仿着歌剧社的腔调，在Max听起来像是小美人鱼，“你是多么多么多么多么希望可以成为Leclerc的搭档——”

“Shut up！”Max明显底气不足，他愤怒的声音压在喉咙里像是委屈的低吼。“我并不希望。为什么？Charles并没有你们想象的那么好。”

“啊，你又在humble brag了。难道他还不够火辣吗？”

“操你，”Max怒目而视， “管好你的嘴，或者我们今天下午再打一场。”

“那也会是我占上风，这一次。”Lando回敬，Max重新打开他的储物柜。“但恕我直言，不可能有人能够持续忍受一个沉默的自由练习搭档的。我不觉得好学生Leclerc会任由你毁掉他的平时成绩。”

“我想这是对的。”Max有一点挫败，他有一点希望自己小时候是在法国而不是在荷兰生活了四年。“我下节课会尝试着开口的，起码谈谈赛车——那样会轮到他哑口无言。”

“我不觉得你们之间必须有一个人哑口无言才能算得上正常的基础法语对话，正如我不觉得半个法语母语者会被你的赛车术语噎到哑口无言。”Lando建议，“你们为什么不像其他正常的搭档那样谈谈天气？”

“哦所以我们就像两个牙牙学语的英国佬一样就今天的空气湿度和温度唠嗑一刻钟，好主意。”Max翻了个白眼。

“但这是基础法语！”

没有基础到Max可以完全将其当作一门语言课程，也没有高深到教会Max如何用一种适当的语言表达内心的爱意。

但Lando在有一点上是对的，Max关上储物柜走向更衣室门，他起码得在Leclerc面前流畅地说完一整段话。

“所以，”Lando在他身后喊， “他到底怎么样？那个法国男孩Leclerc？”

Max在门边停了几秒，扭头说：“他差不多是个身材惹火、男女通吃、从小缺爱故以玩弄情感为乐的可怜虫。”

他们都明白这是谎话。Charles具有Max所见最性感的身材，Charles从未表现出任何玩弄感情的迹象——甚至从未表露出任何与感情关系相关的看法，Charles夺走了Max的大批女粉丝（但Max丝毫不在意这一点）但他本人一直保持单身。Charles拥有Max见过的最柔软的外壳和最骄傲、自尊、坚硬的内里，而Max懦弱到不敢在任何人面前用任何语言表达他对Charles的赞赏，或者爱意。

“……我确实迷恋Charles Leclerc。”Max鼓起勇气低声承认，然后拧开门把手。

Max完全不知道事情会变成这样。

他可以把那天发生的事情在脑内精确慢放，事实上他一直在这么做。当他还在挣扎构词时Charles抓着他的手臂把他拉上了讲台，他甚至都没怎么挣扎。然后他看见眼前漂亮的男孩露出礼貌的微笑，咬牙切齿、一字一句地对他说：

“你是一个%&*%￥#￥%##@￥……&%的混蛋。”

Max看见法语老师的脸沉了下来，所有人都听清了Charles句尾的那个词。

混蛋。

所以这就是他浪费Charles两星期时间的报应。

Max落魄地开了一罐啤酒，他还没到饮酒年龄，但体育社团总能找到机会偷渡大量酒精饮料。他被邀请参加——或者说被迫参加——室友Pierre Gasly的派对，在别人都在找乐子的时候一个人坐在长沙发上大口喝啤酒，祭奠自己莫名终结的初恋。

最可怕的是他完全不知道Charles做出那些举动是为什么。Max自以为经过两年的观察他已经足够了解Charles到完全不知道是怎样的侮辱才能够让Charles在人前如此失控。即使他完全搞砸了和Charles的关系，他依旧不愿意把对Charles的印象修正为一个“暴躁、易怒、莫名其妙的刻薄之人”。

也许他确实在什么地方做错了，只是他还不知道。Max又灌了一大口啤酒。此时派对气氛被推向高潮，Pierre的笑声响彻整个房间，Max希望他在知道Lando得了流感之后就决定不在没有陪伴的情况下独自参加派对，或者干脆去住Lando的宿舍，尽管那意味着他要和一直合不来的Carlos Sainz共处一室。酒精模糊了他的视线，他隐约看见所有人都向门口拥去，然后簇拥着什么来到了他的面前。

那是Charles Leclerc。

Max希望自己酒醒了一半，但实际上他只是被吓出了一瞬间的清醒。Charles很快又在他的视线中糊成一团，然后他坐在Max的旁边。他们又被人拽起来，他听见自己大声应承着什么然后Charles粗暴地塞给他一瓶新开的啤酒，接着他不顾一切地痛饮起来。

金黄色的饮料裹挟着气泡一路涤荡着他的食道，而酒精的昏晕与不切实际的冲动向上直冲入大脑。他听见身边的人大声的喊着，用脚用拳头用桌子打着节拍。他只是一路把自己能喝下去的所有液体全部灌进嘴里，然后从对面的人那里接过下一瓶。

他无法看见Charles的存在，世界被模糊成酒精中浸泡的幻影。但Charles是那样清晰的存在于他的身边，Max知道他就在那里。

这只是一种奇妙的感觉，Charles的周身环绕着不可见不可知的力场，Max从认识他的第一天起就希望被纳入其中。

在某个特定的瞬间，他的视线突然恢复了正常，就像是一台终于修好了对焦的单反相机那样清晰。他看见Charles被揉乱的头发和因为酒精布满血丝的绿色双眼，在灯光下它们是孔雀石的色泽。金黄的啤酒从他的唇边滴落，一路向下划过他的脖颈，和汗水融在一起。Charles没有去擦。

Max无比确信自己从Charles的眼中看到了压抑、痛苦、忧伤、愤怒，和一点点，也许只是一点点连主人都羞于承认的爱慕。他无比确认这股情感的激流来源于他，但他却完全无法知道他是如何给Charles带来如此痛苦的。

Max想对他说抱歉。如果他真的是Lando说的那样没有胆子表达爱意，他至少可以为自己造成的伤害道歉。但即使是道歉，他也不知道该从何开口。

在世界再次沉溺于酒精制造的幻觉之前，Charles用法语对他说了什么。

“Vermisseau.”

**（并不存在的Lando Norris视角）：**

Lando Norris难以相信发生的一切。

一个月前，Lando Norris看着Max抱着上课名单嘴角诡异地抽搐，犹豫着要不要点明他拉着Lando选修法语而不是同样给分好的意大利语的唯一原因就是他从小道消息听说Leclerc的母亲是法国人。而且Lando毫不怀疑即使法语课的任务量和那个死亡德语老师一样大，语言能力并不出色的Max也会义无反顾地投入français的怀抱。

但这也不算太疯狂，不过是每个高中男孩都会经历的追心上人的蠢日子。Lando见过Charles Leclerc，优秀的男孩，他的周身好像有一种稳定的力场，无论Max还是其他人都根本无法对他施加任何影响。事实上他内敛的骄傲和自尊与Max外显的蓬勃活力和竞争意识就像同一事物的两种极端表现形式，Lando不得不承认他们是如此相似，但他们又如此难以融入对方的世界。

Lando面无表情地跳着绳，看着眼前的Max不必要地猛击沙袋发泄好心情，并计算着如果他再这样犯傻下去自己还需要多久就能打赢他一场。

一周前，Lando Norris看着Leclerc以难以想象的刻薄在讲台上把Max批得体无完肤。他本期待Max会满身无名火地和他好好打一场比赛，但Max就像蔫了的公鸡一样垂头丧气，Lando怀疑自己打梨球快过他打速度球。最后Max主动放弃了自由练习环节去跑圈，Lando叼着冰棍无聊地数着圈数，一边好奇Max究竟对Leclerc做了什么才能让彬彬有礼的Leclerc如此暴怒。

毕竟他并不像是会因为Max紧张得一句话都说不出来就如此尖刻地挖苦他的人。但Max终于意识到Leclerc并不是他想象中那个漂亮得过分的好学生了，所以也许这是件好事。感情关系始于相互理解。

Lando答应了Max做他法语课的新搭档。这对他也是件好事，因为这意味着低一级的Lando不再因为没有十一年级的学生愿意和他搭伴而和老师进行练习了。他发自内心地认为让Leclerc和老师一组是个好主意，也许班上其他人也这么想。

两天前Lando Norris发烧了。常见流感，但他还是得进校医院并取消所有练习。Max来探病的眼神让他想起可怜巴巴的小狗。Lando在他出声之前就表示自己绝对能在下次法语课之前好起来，不让他独自面对恐怖的Leclerc。

“恐怖的Leclerc”，这两个单词几乎是明明白白写在Max脸上。他发誓他真的很想很想知道Max做了什么能让Leclerc如此生气。

Lando在他回家的第一个晚上睡得不太安稳，他总觉得自己的手机在震动，但他安慰自己这只是幻觉。第二天早上他醒得很早，看见手机锁屏里Max三点半发来的讯息，确认那不是梦：

“ ** _我觉得他真的对我有意思，但我把一切都搞砸了。_** ”

“ ** _我觉得他听见了。_** ”

他一脸懵地咀嚼了几秒钟，然后回过神来发出一声尖利的抽气声：

“ ** _他？？_** ”

“ ** _Leclerc？！！！_** ”

Max没有回复。他有充分的理由相信Max宿醉睡到现在——确实，现在只是凌晨五点，只有Lando Norris这样在医院里躺了两天的蠢蛋会因为睡眠过度充足早早醒来。他心不在焉地又玩了一会儿手机，回想着自己的言辞，最终确定只有Max的那一句话是致命杀手，然后用枕头压住自己的脑袋逼迫自己陷入睡眠。

周三法语课。

Lando Norris打完点滴从校医院匆匆赶回法语课教室去当Max的新练习搭档，他的脑子里乱糟糟地塞满了花两天想出来的如何帮朋友解除误会而不暴露感情的各种点子，然后看见Leclerc和Max在旁若无人地做自由口语练习。

更奇妙的是他们之间互斥的力场似乎不再边界分明。Lando还是能够感受到那条坚不可摧界限的存在，但他发誓它开始像烟雾一样渐渐溶解开了。Max依旧紧张地绷着脸，但他在说话，他真的谈论那些愚蠢的赛车，而Leclerc真的插不上话地看着他在笑。

他妈的Leclerc居然看着Max他妈的在笑。

所以这次他依然需要和老师一组。

Lando想知道What the fuck在法语中如何表达。

FIN.


End file.
